Lions and Lingerie
by Kasai Ame
Summary: Lucy has a rough day, and just as she starts to vent about it, something unexpected happens. I guess even stellar mages need a chance to wear good lingerie! Oneshot, Lucy x Loki. Rated M for safety.


Another oneshot, because I have serious problems keeping up with my chapter stories. Too much pressure and obsessing on my part.

Anyways, the wonderful author Leafygirl pointed the way to Fairy Tail, and I realized there was little fanfiction for it. And little smut. So here! Enjoy.

* * *

It had been a long day. The morning had started simple enough, with an early trip to Fairy Tale. Mirajane had smiled brightly and asked what Lucy planned to do with her day.

"Just some shopping," she'd replied, stifling a yawn.

"Shopping, huh? When are we going?" Ezra's voice floated in from out of nowhere. Lucy jumped and looked around sheepishly for her friend. She'd wanted to have a day _alone_ for once, but…

"Now?"

"Let's go then!"

An armor-clad arm grabbed her suddenly and whisked her away from the guild's comforting, smoky bar to the bright and busy city. Lucy's pink and white striped sundress constantly fluttered about her knees as she ran from store to store, helping Ezra discover the finer points of women's fashion. But the young stellar mage couldn't help a sense of foreboding. Where there was Ezra, there was inevitably…

"Natsu? What are you doing here?"

A handsome pink-haired boy turned and flashed them a wide smile.

"Hey, there you are! We were looking for you! Hey, Grey, look-"

"In the lingerie shop?" Lucy asked with disbelief. "You _do_ realize where you are, right?"

He didn't appear to be listening. The Salamander was too busy looking around for Grey, who was nowhere in sight. Ezra was still wandering about the dressing room, debating on whether to try on the black lace or the white ribbons. And Lucy was holding her breath, waiting for the trouble that would inevitably follow their close proximity.

"_GREY!?_" Ezra cried out, her voice rich with righteous indignation.

"Oh, there you are," the ice mage replied lazily. "Natsu found a job…"

"_GET OUT OF MY DRESSING ROOM!_"

A crash resounded through the tiny store. People started to scurry out, unsure of what was going on.

"_AND WHERE THE HELL DID YOUR CLOTHES GO THIS TIME?_"

"I'm s-sorry," Grey called out weakly. A few more thuds and crashes came afterwards- it sounded like Ezra had ex-quipped into something. Natsu knocked over a few tables of sale panties on his way to Grey's side, babbling about a job she absolutely _had_ to take with them.

"Lace suits you, by the way," he added, hoping the compliment would ease her anger. Ezra positively exploded in rage and wiped out half the dressing rooms with a swipe of her sword.

Lucy quietly brought her scarlet nightgown to the cash register by the front door. The old employee there stared in horror as she observed the three Fairy Tail mages destroying her store. Her wrinkled hands absently rung up the garment and stuffed it in a silky bag, holding it outwards limply. Lucy pressed a wad of jewels in the woman's hand, who didn't bother to count the amount as she crammed it into the ancient cash register's drawers.

"Just stop by the Fairy Tail guild and tell them you need repairs done. They'll understand." Lucy bowed, walking out the door as Natsu and Ezra started their regular shouting match. Grey watched as their pretty team member slipped away, but said nothing.

The rain started shortly after that. Lucy managed to slip inside her apartment and dumped her bags on the floor, not even bothering to lock the door. Her dress clung tightly to her sunkissed skin and matted up her light blonde hair on the back of her neck. Tired and frustrated, the stellar mage collapsed on her bed and kicked her sandals off to opposite ends of the room.

Bullets of water fell on the roof and open windowsill of the tiny apartment, drowning out the sounds of the city below. Grey clouds covered the sky and hid the last moments of sunset away. Inside the darkness of her unlit room, Lucy Heartphilia took a deep breath of warm, humid air and sighed.

Half her next paycheck was going to pay for repairs to the shop, she was sure of that. Grey, Natsu, and Ezra never seemed to mind all the trouble they caused, or how much it affected her. At the end of the day she was still broke, in trouble, and alone.

Her eyes wandered over to the silky bag by the door. It was a pretty piece, that nightgown. But what was the point? Who would she wear it for? It was just going to end up like all her other nighties and undergarments- torn, possibly burnt, and always unappreciated. She might as well have thrown her jewels in the garbage.

Feeling more and more frustrated, Lucy started to think about all the other things that bothered her. Natsu was always going out of his way to piss her off. And what was Grey's problem? What the hell always happened to his clothes? Not that he needed to wear them, he was awfully pretty…

She shook her head, stopping the thought as she buried herself farther into her pillow.

When would she ever get past being a weak stellar mage? The golden zodiac keys were her real ticket, but getting all of them would be impossible! And besides, Aquarius was a total bitch, and impossible to control. Taurus was such a pervert and it honestly wasn't her fault. Were her tits really that amazing? And Leo! That pushy, gorgeous sonuvabit-

"Lucy?"

She sat up suddenly, alarmed and tensed. The straps of her dress slipped off her shoulders with the movement, the pink and white colors quite vivid in the dark.

"Loki? Oh my God, is that you?"

A familiar body leaned against her doorframe. She couldn't quite make out his face, but she imagined he was smiling, and probably looked quite pleased with himself.

"Why are you so surprised? You did summon me, after all."

"…no, Loki, I didn't."

"Lucy. Darling. You are _my master,"_ he laughed, savoring those words, "Unless you summon me, I can't leave the spirit world."

It was true. Lucy's heart raced as she tried to understand. How could she have called for him? She hadn't recited the spell, had she?

Loki came closer to the bed, looking sharp in his fur-lined jacket and fitted trousers. His browned hair was longer and more wild than she remembered. And those bright green eyes of his glittered, speaking wordlessly to her of what was on his mind…

"You look good," she muttered.

"You look wet."

A shiver racked her spine. Had the room suddenly gotten unbearably hot? Or cold, maybe?

The mattress groaned as the stellar spirit kneeled comfortably against it.

"Let's think this through." Loki said softly. His words came out in a throaty rumble that sounded suspiciously like a purr. "What were you thinking about before I arrived?"

His body leaned closer to her, and Lucy could feel its warmth. His thin t-shirt could barely hide the rippling muscle beneath it, and…oh. He was slipping his jacket off slowly. It must have been terribly warm in the room, because Lucy could feel it all the way to the tips of her curling toes.

"My team was causing trouble again today," she started. Her pink tongue licked the edges of her lips nervously, and Loki watched the motion carefully.

"Trouble?" he repeated.

"In the lingerie shop."

"Lingerie. I see."

"I was thinking about…um…trouble. And the keys. And lingerie."

Loki's smile grew larger at this.

"Ah, of course. I think I know how I got here. Do you?"

Lucy shook her head, shaking a few water droplets around. A warm hand reached out and slipped one of her fallen straps back up onto her shoulder. It lingered for a moment, causing Lucy's mind to suddenly turn hazy.

"Oh well. You've gotten strong, Princess Heartphilia, to be able to mentally summon a stellar spirit. It takes a lot of desire to bring me here on just a thought."

"Mm," she agreed. Like a cat, Loki stretched himself on the edge of the bed, tightening and relaxing his body as though he couldn't tell it was making Lucy squirm.

"Well, I'm here for a while anyways," the spirit sighed, pretending to look bored. "Got anything in mind?"

"Uh-uh," was all she could manage. He looked sideways at her and almost growled.

"_Liar."_

His body pounced and pinned her before she could even blink. Loki started hungrily on her mouth, pressing hard until her lips began to move in unison. His tongue slipped between the soft pink skin- hot, powerful, and almost painful with its desperation to explore and claim her. Lucy moaned as Loki pulled away, teasing his way down her jawline with butterfly kisses. His teeth grasped at her earlobe and dragged over the sensitive skin playfully. Lucy's body shifted beneath him, one leg wrapping around his own tightly.

A strong hand grasped the back of her neck and lifted it upwards, giving him access to more of that soft skin that was sending hot tingles through Lucy's body. Loki sucked at the crease where shoulder and neck meet and left marks from the sheer force. His other hand snaked up the side of her leg and pressed into the smooth feeling of it, gliding upwards to her hip.

"L-Loki…" she whimpered. He paused and lifted himself off of her slightly, waiting to hear what she wanted to say. The sudden lack of contact was murderous.

Lucy's face burned with a blush and her lips were swollen, bruised from the passionate abuse of his kiss. Her chest heaved as she caught her breath, straining against the thin fabric of her clothes.

"I think I figured out how you got here."

He laughed, sharp and clear, before crushing her once more with his weight. Her hands moved greedily over him, slipping beneath the fabric of his shirt and brushing against his tight muscles. Their waists grinded hard against each other, fitting so perfectly together that it was a crime their clothes were still on. Loki paused for a moment to slip the shirt off that Lucy was pulling at so desperately. He leaned downwards and let his tongue delve just above her breasts, giving way for his lips to kiss the space between them. The dress, tightly sticking to her body, gave no leeway for him to maneuver it downwards.

The hand on her hip moved slowly towards her thigh and squeezed the skin there, sending a jolt through her body. On instinct Lucy pushed her legs together, but Loki's fingers still forced their way between her strong thighs, snagging the bottom of her sheer panties and easing them downwards. The fabric was warm and wet, and it had nothing to do with the rain outside.

"I think we need to put you in something more comfortable," he purred. Literally.

Lucy glanced over at the bag containing her new nightgown and let out a contented sigh. Finally, something silky of hers that wouldn't go to waste.

"I've got just the thing…"

* * *

My first taste of lemon, so forgive me if it isn't up to par. I'll have to work on that, eh?


End file.
